Eric Fletch and The Tales of Legends: Staronox
by skater rootbeer taco soda
Summary: Eric Fletch is a young trainer that has dreams of becoming the sinnoh pokemon master. those dreams might become a reality when he finds a Deoxys! Then a strange new pokemon is discovered and a tale of Legends begins!
1. Chapter 1

Eric Fletch and the Tales of Legends: The Story of Staronox

Eric Fletch and the Tales of Legends: The Story of Staronox

Chapter one: the beginning.

"Eric, wake up! Today is the day you start that weird journey thing!"

"Uhhh… five more minutes!"

Eric's mom came up the stairs and into his room. Eric's pet Walrein, named Jenny, followed.

"Eric, you have got to get up!"

"Uhhhh." He groaned.

"Fine. Jenny, hail please!" A single stone of ice appeared in the air and came crashing down on to Eric's groin.

"OWWWWW!! Okay, I'm up!!" he shouted running around the room while holding his injured area.

Eric sat at the table, throwing Jenny her breakfast of fresh fish that Eric's Azurril caught.

"So, how do you expect to beat the pokemon league of the the Sinnoh region, with only two pokemon?" His mom asked.

"I catch a lot more on the way, duh! But for right I have three great pokemon!"

"Three?" "what do I not know here?!"

"Well…I sort of found him on the hill outside our house." "Come on out…Deoxys!" he threw a pokeball in the air and out popped the legendary.

"What!!" "You found a legendarie pokemon?!"

"Yeah!" "Cool ,huh?"

He put Deoxys back into the pokeball. "Well, by mom!" He grabbed his bags abd opened the door. "Hey, wai-" "Bang!" He shut the door and was off on a life changing adventure.

He ran down the hill and right into two ugly, tall people dressed in dorky black outfits.

"Give us your Deoxys, kid!" said the taller one. "Yeah, before no one gets hurt." Finished the not as tall as his partner but still quite tall one.

"Why do you robbers and bad guys always say something lame like that?" Eric mocked.

"Shut up kid!" said the taller one. "I'm Bandi and this is Rodicai. We're the Legend Thieves." Eric stood there with his mouth open, shocked at the insanely stupid names.

"Your kidding, right!?" He threw a pokeball in the air and out came Jenny. The robbers threw theirs and out came two Charzards.

"These Charzards that we stole should take care of you!" said Rodicai. "Use fire blast!" commanded Bandi. The Charzards turned around and started to breath fire at the robbers.

The robbers screamed as they ran down the hill being chased by the maniac pokemon.

Eric finally stopped laughing and headed down to Oreburgh city, and his first gym badge.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Friend

Chapter 2: New Friend

Eric Fletch walked down the path that led to Oreburgh. He was tired and was drifting into sleep. Just as he almost zonked out, he tripped and fell flat on his face. That woke him up!

"Ow!! What did I trip over?" he exclaimed. He got up and glanced down and saw…A GIRL!! Lying stiffly on the grass!

"Whoa!" he yelled, almost falling over again. He brought out his Azurill and commanded him to use water gun. The Pokémon splashed water onto the girl's face.

Her eyes fluttered open. She turned her head and looked at Eric. Startled, she jumped to her feet.

"Who are you? Where am I? Wait…..who am I?" she asked, with a frightened look on her face. Clearly suffering from amnesia, Eric thought.

"Um…….my name is Eric Fletch." He managed to say while he stared at the beautiful girl in front of him. She had long, perfect red hair, sparkling emerald green eyes, a blue tank top shirt, baggy pants, and a shining silver bracelet on her left wrist.

They talked for a while.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked.

"No."

"Not even your name?"

"Nope."

Eric glanced at the pretty silver bracelet, and then noticed that it had something written on it.

"Hey! Your bracelet has something written on it!"

"Huh?"

She checked her bracelet.

"It says Star… and then the rest is faded." She informed him.

"Then I guess that's your name! Nice to meet you Star!"

"You too Eric."

Eric told her what he had set out to do. Star said that she didn't know where to go, so she would come with him on his epic journey to be a pokemon Master.

Narrator: And so, our heroes have-BANG! Back ground voice: Oh my God! Someone shot the annoying narrator!!

REVIEW!!:)


End file.
